


Realization

by BeingNormalsBoring



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingNormalsBoring/pseuds/BeingNormalsBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact moment Anders came to realize how he felt about a certain someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Written a week ago or so. 
> 
> Please tell me if you find any errors so I can fix them asap. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment

It hadn't been a slow building, gradual thing. If it had grown inside him over time Anders didn't know because he had never stopped to think over what he felt. He'd never had time to sort feelings out and that was the way he preferred it, not knowing.   
As far as Anders knew, it had been a sudden thing, like a full grown Mabari barreling into you while you carried food-it had happened to Anders before and he disliked the canines so much for it. He had gone to sleep, a power nap more than anything else-his clinic was too busy for him to spend 8 hours sleeping every night-and as he had woken there'd been an odd little pit in his stomach that wasn't exactly unpleasant and his heart felt faint like it had when he'd made the same realization about Karl. 

'I love him.'

It wasn't a realization that normally would have frightened him like it did now. At least it hadn't with Karl. But Karl was very different from the man he had now fallen for. For one Karl had been a mage like Anders himself and had understood everything that meant. Karl also had been a quieter man, soft spoken and always profound, never wasting words and getting right to the point, traits that didn't attract attention or suspicion. He was a gentle man that never hurt someone he didn't have to.

But oh how different this new man was. He wasn't a mage but a rogue, what many would call a thief despite his honest work but they called him that because he was a Ferelden refugee and Fereldens were all thieving back stabbers to the natives of Kirkwall. He wasn't ever quiet unless being serious-mainly that was when he talked to someone like the viscount-or if something was wrong, like when his sister had died. The man would be lucky if he ever said something deeper than a kiddy pool, yet maybe that was why he could make anyone feel better about anything. Much unlike Karl, he didn't like getting to the point, but dragged things out, talking circles around people until they changed their own opinions in favor of the mans-a good thing since that usually brought more support for the mages plight. He hurt people on a regular basis. Not always on purpose but sometimes he did and Anders always wondered if he enjoyed it. 

There were too many differences between the two men, the only two he had ever loved and Anders couldn't figure out why it had to be the Champion of Kirkwall that he fell for. It frightened him for the simple fact that the Champion was dangerous and turned heads wherever he went, in good and bad ways. Despite the outwardly easy going nature, Anders had seen in his eyes a hard glint of something that said anything other than that.

The moment Anders had this realization he knew he'd be thinking about it all day. Bad since he still had clients that needed healing. Good because he'd have all day away from the man in his thoughts while he ran around sundermount without the mage.  
And that's what he did all day. Healing clients and losing himself in his mind, trying to work out what he was going to do about this feeling he had for the Champion-because there was no denying what he felt.

It was going fine-somehow he had managed to not make any accidental amputations while so distracted-until he heard the clinic door open and careful steps approach him from behind. There was something precise about the footfalls and Anders didn't even have to turn around to know that it was the last person he wanted to see.

"Anders." 

Mentally preparing himself, the mage turned around and just as he expected there stood the Champion of Kirkwall, wearing the armor of the day-armor that Anders suddenly wished covered the mans nicely muscled arms and legs and that on the bottom it was more than fringe in the front and back (leather pads on the sides) over tight, tight little black shorts. Despite having been running around all day, the Champion, Hawke, didn't look sweaty or tired in the least bit. In fact, he looked perfect-to Anders at least-his snowy white hair pushed back in feathered pieces, his fair skin, glowing deep blue eyes surrounded by the strange, purplish blue tattoos swirling around.

Hawke was giving him a strange look, one eyebrow raised, and Anders realized he had been staring at the man. Clearing his throat Anders nodded. "What do you need Hawke?"

Hawke didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you available tomorrow?"

The mage blinked. "Huh?" A piece of his mind wanted this to be the moment where Hawke admitted his undying love and Anders said he felt the same even if he'd just discovered it that morning.

Hawke smiled, amusement clear in his eyes and his voice. "I need to know if your available tomorrow so you can help me clear out the bone pit so the workers can return."

The optimistic part of his mind instantly deflated but another part was ecstatic because a whole day with Hawke was worth it, even if that slut Isabella was there too. A third part of his mind told him not to answer the rogues question because then Hawke would leave and he'd be left missing his beautiful face.  
But he couldn't leave Hawke waiting, he was a busy man and Anders didn't want to keep him. So he nodded. "Yes I can take tomorrow away from the clinic."

And Hawke gave him a strange look he couldn't comprehend before smiling and turning to leave, thanking him as he went.

Anders groaned inwardly. What was he going to do?


End file.
